castiels love
by erenxrivaillelover
Summary: castiel wants to know what love is so he asks the guys to help him but he realizes he does know what love his but never told the guys about it yet


Castiel never really experienced love before so he's wondering how love works until dean try's to tell him what love is making watch romance movies when he comes but still fails because Castiel gets confused why guys are fighting dragons and stuff like that dean is starting to get sick of it so he finally shows him in real life will it work i don't know lets find out i don't own supernatural

Its snowy and a sunny day in Texas where this zombie came alive again "find anything Sam?" dean asked bored as hell "no, u?" Sam asked exhausted "no." "are u even looking dean!?" Sam asked a little pissed off "Yes why do u think I'M SO FUCKEN BORED!" dean yelled " gosh why do u have to get so mad so easily." "I don't know I'm just super bored okay.""ALRIGHT." SAM says before turning back to the computer. A flopping of wings vibrates in the room "Hello dean and Sam" "hello" they both say at the same time. "What is love?" Cas asks slowly "love is an emotional feeling humans get when they like someone, or when they known each other so long they begin to like each other like a t.v show KINDA. Dean has all of the Disney movies that are about love want to watch it or read a romantic novel?" Sam replied "shut up! I threw them away a long time ago!" dean yelled "oh really." "really!" dean yelled "Maybe I should go." Cas said leaving the room "Look what u did u made Cas go away!" "Me it was you because u started yelling again i told to stop like three days ago!" -the awkward silence- "Call Cas back because we need help with this zombie thing." Sam said ordering dean "Fine but all he's gonna do is ask for love again!" "I don't care!" Sam replied "Hey Cas please come back I'm sorry we started yelling ITS JUST WHAT BROTHERS DO WHEN THEY GET MAD." dean said in a sweet and loving way, the flopping of wings enter the room once again "Hey..." Cas said kinda scared this time "hey Cas don't be scared, and yes i still do have the stupid Disney movies Sam said about,do u want to watch them?"dean asked nicely"...okay" Cas replied still a little scared "alright" dean gets up off the bed and starts searching for the movies "hey Cas do u know how the zombies started?" Sam asked bored "YES,it was a witch potion a boy had and he felt so sad because his girlfriend died in an early car accident this summer,so he put some of the potion on her grave and hoped she would come back to life but she didn't come to life that night so the boy went back home crying himself to sleep that night ,but when he fell asleep she woke up a zombie wanting to eat the brains out of him so sh did when he was sleeping that's why they said it on the news a murder in town, but didn't know how it started."Sam was shocked Cas new so much about the zombie but said "okay thanks Cas" "your welcome" "Cas! I found them here he put "sleeping beauty" on first for him to watch "hey dean guess what Cas new about the zombie in Texas,it was a boy in town and he had a witch potion so he put on his girlfriends grave and she came to life but as a zombie of course and ate his brains all we need to know is where the zombie went in town!" "awesome hey Cas how did u learn that?" "...I was watching" "oh okay a little awkward but cool :D okay..." -the middle of the movie of course Cas asks a lot of question and Sam and dean answer them like nothing until the movie ends- "i don't think we should watch another movie." Sam says tired of ANSWERING all those question Cas asked through the whole movie"YA Cas maybe i should show what love is okay." "okay dean I'm fine with that." (in Sam's mind wow how is dean gonna do that because it took us forever to understand the movie, but I don't know maybe he'll be able to show Cas what love is ,but the question how?) (in deans mind ugh the his gonna be hard he couldn't even understand the movie how am I gonna show what love is, maybe i should take him to a stripper club again and if he backs out then I'll yank him in or i don't know should I UGH WHY IS THIS SO HARD!) (in Cas's mind why is i so hard to understand love, well maybe i do know what love is maybe it's emotional feeling's like what Sam said earlier today and holding hands and kissing and all that stuff,so i do know what love is huh the what is dean gonna do to me?)

Its Tuesday morning and, at 10:00 dean said he was gonna show me love but I'm kinda scared for some reason maybe I'll get over it. Dean walked into the room saying "well we know everything about the zombie, we killed the zombies so what now do i show Cas about love Sam?" dean asked"sure maybe it will backfire :D" Sam said laughing I got mad but didn't show it well i think"okay well I'm off" "alright meet me at lunch at the "Burger Shack" okay" "alright" dean walked out and saw Cas standing there waiting for dean to show him what love is,even he knew what love is well lets see how bad dean shows him."Hello Dean" Cas said "okay ready for the show?" "...yes" "Alright lets go." -the afternoon went terrible for dean because he didn't know how to show Cas love- so dean gets drunk while Cas stares at dean get drunk on his ass. Dean got up and tripped on a chair and landed on his face, when he got up he was bleeding on his head laughing like crazy i couldn't help but laugh with him the he stopped and i stopped then it became awkward i wanted to disappear but he got locked in deans eyes and dean did also then dean took a step forward then Cas took a step backwards then dean ran up to Cas to give him a kiss then pulled away and fainted. Cas stood there surprised,then picked him up and dragged him back to the hotel to find Sam sitting bout to call dean about the lunch. When Sam saw Cas holding Dean on his shoulders he was surprised but guessed and said "drunk huh ugh well just lay him on the bed and cas do you want to come eat at "burgers shack?" "sure Sam." "so how was learning about love did u learn anything at all?" "no but he got drunk and...fainted so i dragged him here." "oh i thought u beat him up again :D" ":D no he pissed me off that day although" "ya I DEAN GETS PISSED OFF REALLY FAST HUH." "YA."

how was if u want me to write more ask me and I'll make a chapter two :)


End file.
